Chapter 197
Air of a General is the 197th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Qin soldiers realize that the men heading hill downwards, are the ones that killed their General. They make the vow to avenge their general. The soldiers of Kaku Bi unit are there as well and they are set out for revenge as well. Rin Ko is about to slay Qin soldiers as then Shin intervenes. He goes on ahead and takes on Rin Ko himself. However, Shin is being pushed back easily. Seeing that Shin isn't backing off he lashes out to Shin. The latter manages to dodge barely as he counters with a kick or at least tries to. Rin Ko pushes him to the ground. Rin Ko is surprised by Shin's actions. Not only was Shin unfazed with his killing intent, but he managed to dodge his sword. He is asking himself if he is getting rusty or if his opponent is strong. Shin states that its the latter and Rin Ko asks him for his name. He states his name Shin of the Hi Shin Unit. Rin Ko is looking for the name Shin on his killing list, but he isn't on it. With this, he takes his leave saying that he can live another day. Shin stops him by asking him if he was the one who killed Kaku Bi. Once he stated yes, Shin clashes with Rin Ko who blocks his attack. The latter can feel the weight of Shin's strikes and states that it has been a long time when he felt that. He deduces that this boy must have been in a fair number of battles. In exchanges of attacks, Shin gets the worst of it as he is been cut. Rin Ko feels that Shin already giving off the air of a general, although still tiny. He states of all the 1000-man Commander he killed this boy puts them to shame. He believes his lord would look forward to seeing the growth of youngsters like this, but he, however, has no interest in this. He then goes for the kill stating that his policy is to thoroughly exterminate noteworthy enemies. When about to clash once again, they are interrupted by En. He tells them they arrive to come to his aid. Rin Ko is about to leave as Shin then asks how someone like him can be a 300-man Commander. He states that it's true that he is leading a 300-man unit, but that doesn't mean he is, therefore, a 300-man commander. He states that he is a full-fledged general. Shin, however, doesn't believe him and calls him a brat. He is then shocked as Rin Ko states that he already is in the thirties. Rin Ko then tries once again to leave as he states that Shin must be favored by the heavens as well. No matter how much talent or strength one possesses, without the assistance of the heavens known as "luck", the only thing awaiting is an early grave. Something he has seen many officers fall that way. Only a small number of generals are actually beloved by the heavens. Qin soldiers are throwing spears towards Rin Ko as he easily dodges them. He plans to add Shin's name to the killing list later on, but next time they meet, he states that he will take his life. Shin is thinking about what Rin Ko said about the heavens and luck as he tries to understand it. At Wei royal capital Dairyou. Ren Pa is playing a strategy game against one of his Four Heavenly Kings Kyou En. The latter asks for which motive his lord once again entered the battlefield after three years. Ren Pa states that one can say that he was already goaded into doing this three years ago. He then says the name Ou Ki Characters in Order of Appearance *Rin Ko *Ra Gen mentioned *Kaku Bi mentioned *Den Ei *Shin *En *Bi Hei *Ren Pa *Ou Ki flashback Characters introduced *Kyou En Chapter notes *Rin Ko unit is battling Qin soldiers. *Shin goes one on one against Rin Ko. *Rin Ko pushes Shin away easily. *Rin Ko states that Shin is giving of the air of a general. *The fight between Shin and Rin Ko is interrupted by the arrival of the Hi Shin Unit. *Rin Ko states that he is in the thirties. *Rin Ko has a talk with Shin about luck. *Ren Pa left the battlefields for three years. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters